Counseling Session
by ComicXArena
Summary: A trip to the counselor? 1st fic. Slow updates. SS. I have ideas for this fic but don't know how to write it out. Any please e-mail me if you want to help me write it. I'll tell you my ideas.THX
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story that I wrote that's not for school, so if you like or dislike anything, please let me know via the blue button called 'review'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

**Counseling session **

"I can't believe spring break is over" Genta complained.

"I can't believe Conan went back to America" Ayumi mourned.

"Come on! We still have Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko said, trying to cheer up his friends.

"Yeah!" Ayumi cheered "let's go pick her up!"

As the three children were approaching the white washed mansion, an explosion sounded from it.

The door opened and a little girl of 8 with shoulder length reddish-blond hair, dark red long sleeved turtle neck and light brown pants walked out.

She looked sleepy (scratch that, she looks like she could faint any moment), slightly dusty, and slightly irritated. "That's the third time today, and it's only 7am. I hope the house will still be standing when I get back."

The kids greeted each other and started walking to school, talking about holidays should be longer, how Conan is much missed though it's only been a day since he left and Haibara rolling her eyes when another explosion sounded from her house.

Haibara slept through most of the classes due to having already gone through elementary school level and has already obtained a PhD and lack of someone to talk to. But mainly it was due to the fact that she has been having less than 2 hours of sleep per day for the whole week working on the antidote.

She finally completed the final antidote and gave it to Kudo yesterday. However, she refused to take it herself on matter how Kudo tried to persuade her. And she could not find any time to sleep yesterday because of all the tests she had to do to make sure that the medicine Kudo took will not have any side effects.

'_And the thought of Kudo finally going back to Mori didn't help.'_

Though she was undisturbed as she slept through, the teacher walked up to her and shook her up once the last class ended, telling her she had an appointment with the school counselor tomorrow morning.

'_Since when did Teitan Elementary have a counselor?' _Haibara thought, but replied "Hai, Kobayashi sensei."

This morning, Kudo Shinichi woke up, brushes his teeth, had breakfast, changed and went to school like any ordinary morning. Only this morning he's not Conan, this morning he's Shinichi!

'_Yes! It feels so good to be back!'_

The moment Shinichi entered the class, everyone fell silent. Shinichi can't remember where he sat so he chose a set by the window and sat down.

That's when the noise started. "Kudo's back!" "Was he really in America all this time?" "I wonder if Mori knows..."

'_Silence, then gossip. __I expected that.'_

Just then, Ran and Sonoko came in and saw Shinichi. Ran's eyes widened, then she march up to Shinichi and shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS PAST 8 MONTHES!! Do you know how worried I was! You haven't called me in _two_ months and now you just pop out of nowhere!"

Shinichi winced. _'Ran shouting and nagging at me. Also excepted that._

Just as Shinichi was finding words to explain to Ran about what happen during the past few months, Ran just broke into tears. Lost for words, Shinichi just stared at Ran, however, Haibara's image floated into his mind.

'_Why am I thinking of Ai?' _

Shinichi shook his head in a futile effort to shake off the image of Haibara.

Just then, the bell rang. The teacher came in and everyone hurried back to their seats. "I see Mr. Kudo finally decided to come to school," the teacher commented. "I expect you to work extra hard to make up for your 8 month absent. You are lucky that the school did not expel you due to your… detective antics, BUT I will not tolerate if you ever slack in _my_ classes."

Shinichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smirk. "Don't worry, I won't _fail_ you sensei."

The class dragged on, time was moving so slow….Shinichi tuned out the teacher's hypnotic droning; unknowingly he started to fall asleep.

'_Ran and Ai which should I choose?' _

_Ran and Ai both appeared beside him and he was forced to make a choose _

Ran: I waited so long for you…

'_I'm sorry I made you suffer Ran…'_

Ai: You said you'd protect me…you promised.

Ran: Shinichi…

'_I'll keep my promise!'_

Ran: Lies…

'_No…'_

Ai: Lies…

'_NO!'_

"No…NO!"

"Kudo! Kudo! How dare you sleep in class on the first day back!"

Shinichi snapped awake and sweat dropped as the teacher twitched, anger veins pulsing on his forehead. "I think a visit to Miss Mizuno, the school counselor, would do you some good. And I suggest you go right NOW!"

Author: ComicXArena

Beta: wenqi


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm sorry I took so long, but I looove to procrastinate. And I haven't planned any of the storyline. I'd appreciate it if anyone can give me some ideas. **

**Kill me if u wish but just do it cleanly**

Wenqi: I don't wanna clean up the mess XD**) I am already half dead anyway…working**

Wen Qi: Hey! I'm not a Beta, I'm **your partner**!

**Me: Yeah. Sorry about that, I made a mistake last chap… Please forgive me T.T**

**Let welcome the 2****nd**** chapter hope u all enjoy it …. Open to any comment… But please go easy on it.**

Disclaimer: I don't mind owning them, but I'm sure you do.

**Counseling Session (2)**

Shinichi sighed as he walked to the counselor's office. He tensed as he remembered why he made that promise to Ai. _Them. _

_They are the ones that killed Akemi and screwed up Shiho's life, almost turning her into one of them_. He clenched his hand unconsciously.

Still thinking of Ai, he stopped in front of a door that with the sign 'Counselor' on it and knocked.

"Come in"

A young woman with short blue hair and deep blue eyes looked up as Shinichi came in. She was dressed in a light brown suit and skirt making her look like an OL.

The office is about the size of a classroom, with pictures of flowers hanging on a lavender wall. The left side of the room had what seem to be a work desk and a filling cabinet. In a corner there's a small fridge with several notes stuck on by fish shaped magnets.

In the middle of the room, there is a half lie-down chair like those you would see in a psychiatrist's office. And on the right side of the room is a cushiony deep blue sofa with white cushions. The whole office floor is covered in deep green carpet.

Ms. Mizuno's eyes lit up with recognition as she saw Shinichi. He is famous after all.

"How can I help you Kudo-san?"

Shinichi handed her the note from his teacher and waited as she finished reading.

"Take a seat Kudo-san" She mentioned toward the sofa. "I'm Mizuno Yumi. You can call me Yumi."

"Sleeping on your first day back, you must be pretty tired. So what were you dreaming about? The note said you were talking in your sleep."

"…err."

'What_ did they hear? Is it that disturbing that I had to see the counselor?'_

Yumi nodded for him to continue.

"I was…err… dreaming about a promise I made to a… friend." '_My best friend?' _He did consider her as a friend but… there was something more to their relationship.

"What is she like? Your friend's a girl right?" Yumi giggled.

Shinichi sweat dropped. "Yes, she's a girl. She's… kind of cold, sometimes even sarcastic."

"Then why would u even dream of her?" Yumi enquired.

Shinichi spoke up defensibly,"However, if u are able to look past her mask, you would feel that she is actually quite gentle and righteous. She is not as strong as she acts; sometimes she is too weak that I feel that I had to protect her."

"Most importantly, she is the complete opposite character of my childhood friend, Ran."

"So you like _like _her? From what I observe, you seem fond of her… I am sure that there is more to your relationship.

'_How I wish that there was a hole for me to hide into…this is getting embarrassing.'_

"Is it too hot here Shinichi? Why is your face getting red…Are u ok?" Yumi teased with a giggle.

Shinichi choked at the comment, "I…I felt remorseful toward Ran__I had a responsibility toward her. But she is not the one that I would love and promised to protect."

Yumi started," So I guess you have decided on whom to protect…"

"Yes. I know who I want and need to protect but I just can't help feeling guilty…"

"Hmm…ok then. Try to tell your childhood friend how you feel, let her know that you want to remain as 'just friends' with her," Yumi commented and as an afterthought, added "and don't stay up too late with your _dream girl_."

Shinichi, blushing, thanked her and left the room.

'_This is an easy job… a case of love triangle. Mission accomplished, time to knock off'_

Author: ComicXArena

Partner: Wen Qi


End file.
